


Jack was not happy

by Enamis2001



Series: MacGyver [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm still angry withe the writers and it's my way to deal with it, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Jack was not happy."Not happy" was, by the way, an understatement for the bitter feeling that was filling his heart at the moment. Still, everything was fine that very morning.When Jack comes back and learn what happened between the team, he was not happy.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my way to put my anger into word. The writers didn't respect us, and I'm waiting an apology from them to have bait us like that.  
> I hope you will like the pic anyways.  
> I miss Jack.  
> I think it will have two or three chapters. I'm not sure now...

Jack was not happy.

"Not happy" was, by the way, an understatement for the bitter feeling that was filling his heart at the moment. Still, everything was fine that very morning.

He had gotten off the plane, happy to be back in his beloved city, to be able to reunite with his family. Mac, Riley, Bozer, Matty… He couldn’t wait to even see Desi again.

Having finally finished his mission around the world, he could return, with peace of mind, to the good old days when hunting a terrorist was the biggest of his worries. So he took a taxi to his apartment, which he was happy to find undisturbed. He had put his things away - or rather thrown on the couch, but who cared? - had showered, and slept the rest of the night.

Jack was planning to go to Phoenix that morning to surprise everyone. He just couldn't wait to see Mac's face, and especially to be able to take his little girl in his arms, promising her never to leave without her again. Tell them how much he had all missed them ...

So that very morning, he had prepared himself, and had taken his old renovated car to the agency. He arrived at the parking lot, and parked his car after going through all the security checks. Mary, the receptionist asked if he wanted her to tell Matty that he arrived, to which he replied that it was not worth it. And after a ‘welcome back’, she opened the glass door leading to the secret bowels of Phoenix.

He smiled at the old agents who recognized him, and greeted the new ones, before arriving in the correct old War Room. He opened the door wide, startling everyone, so much that Desi and a familiar man drew their guns from where they were hiding them.

“Wow, is that how you greet old friends ?” he smiles, raising his hands in front of him in a reassuring gesture.

He saw the shock on the faces of Riley, Mac and Bozer. Matty only smirked, as if she knew from the start that he was there - which maybe she did come to think of it. Desi raised her eyebrows slightly (still expressionless this one), when the weird man seemed to be wondering if he shouldn't shoot, after all.

“Taylor, put your gun away,” Matty growled, frowning.

“Taylor, like Russel Taylor ? The owner of Spearhead Operations ? Jack asked.

“And now of Phoenix.”

“What…”

Jack couldn't even finish his question as he found himself with arms full of a young hacker.

“I’m not dreaming, huh ?” asked Riley, hiding her face in Jack's shoulder.

He smiled tenderly and closed his arms around her.

“No sweetheart, I'm here, alive and functioning,” he joked. “And for good.”

Mac moved closer in turn, seeming to hesitate to join them. Jack opened an arm, and it was the sign that the young genius was waiting to let his tears flow and come snuggle up to his brother, his father, of heart. Bozer joined them without invitation. Matty looked at the whole thing with tears in her eyes, while Desi and Russ looked quite uneasy.

“I guess the mission ended well,” asked the boss.

“That bastard from Kovac is dead and buried, believe me,” Jack said grimly, tightening his arms around the three young adults.

“Welcome back with us, Jack, then.”

“Oh, a little more and I would think you missed me, Matty,” he joked.

She glared at him before smiling. The three suffocating him finally let go.

“Now that these three are done with their attempted murder, maybe we could chat a bit together ? Like, say, for example, why Taylor bought out a government agency ?”

Jack sat down in one of the chairs. Mac grabbed a few paper clips and began to twist them, causing the former soldier to frown. Riley landed on the armrest next to him, and Bozer pulled over to Matty. Jack raised his eyebrows.

“After you left, we found out there was a bomber as good as Mac is at defusing them. Mason,” began Matty. “He set a trap for Mac by locking Charlie in a glass elevator tied to a device that could make him fall to certain death. At the same time, he planted a huge bomb under a hotel, which was linked to the device. If we tried to defuse one, the other would snap.”

Jack saw Mac close his eyes.

“I’ve tried everything, Jack,” he whispered. “But he had trapped me too well and I didn't have time to figure out how to defuse everything. In the end, Charlie sacrificed his life to save the hotel.”

“It wasn't your fault, Mac,” Jack assured him, putting a hand on his leg. “You did everything you could. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. You know that better than anyone, don't you ?”

“But what if I had been faster, if I had thought of checking the other elevator…”

Jack no longer understood his friend words. But it didn't change anything for him.

“Mac, hey Mac, look at me.”

He waited for the young man to meet his gaze. When he saw the blue irises full of contained tears, his heart sank. He took his hands, resting them with his next to Riley, who was in the middle.

“It’s not your fault. Do you remember Afghanistan ? Do you remember Cairo ?”

Mac smirked slightly at the mention of their suicide mission.

“Do you remember what I said ?”

“That despite all the intelligence I have in my little head, sometimes that won't be enough. That it wasn't because I missed it. That it was just bad luck. And that was normal. That I was just a man and I couldn't save everyone,” he repeated.

“It’s scary how you remember it down to the word.”

Jack pretended to shiver, and let go of his hands when he was sure Mac had come back to himself.

“Wow, I've been trying to get Mac to talk for two years,” Bozer whispered.

“What do you want. We're not Jack,” Matty replied in the same tone.

Matty continued to explain what happened after this event. The capture of Mason, the fact that it was just a trap. His escape, and the fact that Phoenix was shut down. Until Russ bought it afterwards.

“Ah, that's where he came from, the Russ, okay. Then ?”

“Russ regrouped the old team. And other than Riley, everyone was pretty hard to convince.” Mac replied.

“I’d rather save the world than fix some old computers from perveted old man,” she replied with a look of disgust.

Riley glanced at Mac and smiled at him, her gaze tender. He smiled right back at her.

_Hmm..._

Jack pretended he hadn't seen anything, and continued to listen to Matty explain the various assignments they had to do. She explained Codex, and what happened exactly.

“Wait. So Mac's mom, the literal angel who blame himself for killing a fly, put together a case for the rebirth of the world through apocalyptic means. She died because of the CIA, and her aunt, who was believed to be dead, still because of the CIA, was actually alive and decided to work for Codex who approved the plans in File 47 ?”

“Exactly.”

He turned to Mac.

“Dude, your family is weirder than you.”

“No kidding,” he muttered.

Matty then explained to him the sacrifice of Mac's father. Jack took his hands in comfort, but said nothing. They will have plenty of time to discuss it later. He said nothing more when Mac's plan was explained to him, as Bozer explained what Russ and Desi were thinking at the time, while Mac and Riley explained what they had seen and understood during their infiltration. And the fact that a bomb had almost awakened a very old and very powerful volcano, and that it was only thanks to his aunt's sacrifice that they were still alive.

Matty ends up explaining to him the last missions, after the global pandemic. Jack listened religiously, letting his anger rise slowly but surely.

He was not happy at all.

“Well, things happened while I was gone,” he mumbled.

He ran a hand over his face. Then he turned to Riley.

“Thanks for staying with him. He might have a brain, but sometimes he needs to be protected from himself. Thank you for trusting him.”

“Oh sure,” she replied surprised.

“As for you Desi, I thought I was clear when I asked you to look after him.”

Jack didn't raise his voice, but looked at her with such a cold gaze that she couldn't help but take a step back.

“I had told you, and made you understand, that Mac never does anything without a reason, and that even though his plan seem crazy and irrational, to always watch over him, right?”

“But…”

“What I can't believe is that he must have gazed you because he knew he couldn't trust you.”

“But he took the oxygen out of the room !” she cried.

“Because you gave him no choice, Taylor and you ! You treated him like a criminal. You thought the fact that he was hurt, the fact that he didn't want to talk to you about him being in pain, that he was scared, made him someone who switch sides ! You thought that because you couldn't read him, manipulate him the way you wanted, will made him a traitor ! Bullshit ! Well, breaking news, Mac will never sacrifice a single person to save another. No, he will find a way to save both ! Always ! He had seen in his aunt's eyes that she was not completely heartless, and was thinking of bringing her back to his side. And you ? You launched a missile at him !”

His tirade seemed to finally silence Desi, and Russ looked at him with a curious eye he ignored. Matty had a satisfied look on his face. Bozer looked shocked. Riley was smiling. When at Mac, he was happy Jack was back. Now more than ever.

“Did you at least apologize for your lack of confidence, for your hurtful words ?”

Desi looked away, while Russ frowned.

“Of course,” Jack muttered. “Seriously, what I always say ? Trust is essential in a team like ours. Mac wouldn't have had to do what he did, or perhaps could have had more support, if you had at least listened to him instead of judging him, and blaming him.”

“You’re right Dalton,” Matty began.

She turned to Mac.

“Mac, I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have been so quick to accuse you of treason, knowing you.”

“It’s okay Matty,” replied the young man. “I know I worried you, but it was hurtful to see your closest friends, your family turning on you because they thought you couldn't distinguish between right and wrong.”

“I’m sorry too, man,” Bozer added. “I doubted your sanity for a moment. But I couldn't let you and Riley die.”

“Thanks for warning about the missile,” Riley replied, smiling.

“I’ve apologized to Mac before, but I don't think I apologized to you, Riley. So I apologize for letting my obsession with Codex cloud my judgment.”

Jack saw Riley nod, accepting the big boss's apology. He turned his gaze to Desi, who seemed to be holding back from exploding.

“Desi ?” He encouraged.

“Why should I apologize ?” She exclaimed. “I didn't do anything wrong. I drew conclusions from what I saw. It was Mac who didn't tell me about his plan. It was Riley who left without saying anything. All I did was follow my…”

It was abruptly cut by Bozer. He raised his hand, and slammed it hard on her cheek. Desi turned her head in shock, before meeting the young man's glare.

“Do you hear what you say ? Since you went out with Mac, he's not himself ! He seems sadder than anything else ! I've never seen him like this in my life !” he cried.

“Wait, 'go out with Mac’ ? Desi, is this true ?” Jack asked.

“Yeah… we dated right before the Codex incident.”

Jack glanced worriedly at Riley before focusing on Desi and Bozer again.

“How can you date if you don't trust each other ?” He asked.

“But I…”

“No, Desi, you don't trust him,” Bozer cut in. “On top of that, you keep blaming him, which destroys him mentally. We all have some fault in the story, so stop wanting to play the perfect miss. You called him 'compromise', 'broken' and so more… You absolutely don't trust him, otherwise it wouldn't have been Riley looking for him, it would have been you. You only got there at the end, confusing Mac. I don't know how you made him think he's in love with you. So stop saying bullshit and grow up.”

After his tirade, Bozer left the room, leaving them all stunned. Who would have thought he had that in him? Jack smiles with pride at what has become of the young man in his absence. He turned to Matty.

“It’s a good choice.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,” she smiles with a wink.

Jack laughed a little, nodding.

“But what Bozer said holds. Desi, you’re a great girl, but you don’t know how to listen, let alone talk about your feelings. You are not made for Mac, and you know it. The problem is, as long as he feels like he's hurting you, he'll rather suffer than seek his own happiness. So accept that you're not meant for each other,” Jack explained calmly.

“So who would be right for him, her ?” She spat, pointing at Riley.

“What ?” Mac and Riley cried at the same time. It made Jack smile.

“Oh, let's see Riley, we all know you're in love with Mac,” Desi raged. “We all know it, except him, it seems.”

“Desi,” Riley began.

“No, I don't want to hear it. Why should I apologize when these two make me suffer so much with their sweet eyes, their hugs, their heart-to-heart…”

Tears started to flow down her face, and she too left the room running. Mac and Riley were still stunned. Jack's eyes widened. Did that mean these two weren't even aware of it ? Riley finally got up and left the room too, followed closely by Mac.

Jack turned to the two bosses.

“Well, it could have been worse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack start with Bozer and Mac...

Jack sighed as he waited for the elevator. He had left them alone, what, three years max? And here they are all, completely destroyed, traumatized, upset…

The first he wanted to see was Bozer.

The Bozer he had known was gentle and caring. If anyone saw the team as even more family than Jack, it was Bozer. He always had a joke for every situation. He knew how to ease the atmosphere in a few well-placed words.

So seeing him turn violent, seeing him slap Desiree, had surprised Jack. More than surprised, it had literally shocked him.

The elevator ‘ding’ caught his attention, and he stepped out of the metal doors once they opened.

The labs had always made him uncomfortable for some strange reason. Perhaps because of the medical atmosphere escaping from the blue lights and white walls. He shivered and straightened up, walking decisively towards the back lab. The one where his friend's workshop was located.

Jack knocked on the glass door, before entering without waiting for permission. He looked around. Nothing had really changed. The glass tables were lit by a dazzling white light. The various prosthetic prototypes were in glass cabinets. And Sparky, the bizarre robot was in his appointed seat.

“Hey Sparky ! It's been a while ! Come on, mate !”

“Jack Dalton, a former soldier who returned from a mission last night at 10 p.m. Facial recognition found in several surveillance cameras at Los Angeles Airport. Welcome.”

The robot tut in one shot. Bozer, who was not far away, didn't turn around at one’s, nor at the other’s voice. Jack looked at his back sadly, and sat down in one of the armchairs.

“So Bozer, how are you ?”

“Good,” he replied dryly.

“Wow, thank you for the warm welcome…”

Jack rested his elbows on Bozer's worktable, turning his back to him. He sighed again, and said nothing. If Bozer wanted to speak, and Jack was sure he had a lot to say, then he would be there to listen. The young agent continued to work on his prosthetics for a few minutes, before putting down his tools and facing Jack.

“Sorry… It’s just, everything has changed so much since you left... I can't recognize our family anymore…”

“I see that, after the monumental slap you gave Desi…”

“She had deserved one for a long time. Usually I don't hit girls, but she needs to sort things out. And since she only understands violence…”

Bozer finally sat down in a chair next to Jack, and let his head fall back. He looked mentally exhausted. Jack noticed his stiff posture, a far cry from how laid back guy from a few years ago. He must have drooled over it.

The former soldier looked away.

“What if you tell me what happened ?”

“But Matty…”

“No, I want to know what you thought during the different events. No facts, just your impressions.”

Bozer seemed to think for a few moments, before opening his mouth.

“When Desi arrived she was awesome. She was nice, despite the fact that she made it clear that she wasn't there to be our friends. We ended up convincing her to spend a few evenings with us, and everything was going well. Then she and Mac started to turn around each-other. I don't know if it was because of the 'new toy' effect, but they got along pretty well, despite some phenomenal arguments.”

Jack was silent. He knew these two could either love or hate each other, but he never believed that they would literally date.

“Anyway, after Phoenix closed, they spent some time together,” continued Bozer. “They argued about everything, neither liked the other's activities, they were always looking for problems… I could see they weren't made for each other, but when I mentioned it to Mac, he got mad at me. It threw a chill between us. After that, we didn't contact each other until they came to find me on a new mission.”

“You want me to believe that Mac abandoned you for a girl ? You, his friend since kindergarten ?” wondered Jack.

“She completely turned his brain around, the Desi. If he didn't do as she said, she was having a fit. She's arrogant, and takes advantage of Mac being alone and sad… She didn't even apologize for the Codex fiasco, when even Russ did !”

Bozer rested his head on his hands, and sighed deeply. Jack put a hand on his arm in comfort.

“The worst part is that Mac is flirting with her while Riley…”

He fell silent.

“While Riley is in love with him,” continued Jack quietly.

Bozer didn't even wonder why or how he knew about this. It was Jack, Riley's father figure. Of course he knew.

“Yes… if you saw how she looks at them sometimes… She always has that sad look, and I tell her over and over that she can talk to me about it, that I'm here to listen to her, but she is as stubborn as Mac and persists acting as if nothing happened. It drives me crazy, because she makes herself sick, and she works too much to avoid thinking about it and…”

“Bozer, calm down. It's not your fault. Looks like I did the wrong thing by leaving. I should have been there for her and Mac.”

“No, Jack… don't blame yourself for that…”

The two men remained silent, each immersed in their thoughts. Jack didn’t know how to save the day without murder. He closed his eyes.

“Maybe you could talk to Mac ?” Bozer asked. “I think he really needs you right now. He was never really able to mourn Charlie, Lasky, his father and his aunt. Besides, I think he's grieving his mother again.”

“Yeah, I will do that. Go home, Bozer, I think we've all deserved a little bit of calm today,” the soldier advised him.

Bozer smiled at him before taking his things and leaving the lab, leaving Jack to struggle with his remorse and regret. But what was done was done, he couldn't go back. Now all that was left was to reunite his large family.

He hoped it wasn't too late.

Fifty minutes later, he found himself in front of a house he knew very well. Mac's. He thought about just opening the door, before figuring out that maybe Mac should have a choice, for once.

So he knocked on the door.

“Mac ? Are you there mate ? We need to talk.”

Only silence answered him. He kept knocking on the door, screaming for Mac to hear him from where he was.

“Mac ? Come on, come and open it up !”

He finally heard movement inside the house. He took a step back, and waited a few seconds for the door to open. His heart broke in front of the head of his protege.

“Oh, Mac…”

The genie was dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt despite the cold that began to invade Los Angels for the winter. His skin was pale, his cheeks hollow, his eyes blank and dark circles. His hands, which normally wouldn't stop moving all over the place, were motionless along her body. He looked sad and depressed. He was no longer… Mac.

Jack smiled at him, and walked in without waiting for an invitation. Mac only sighed and closed the doors behind him.

“What are you doing dressed like this ? It is still morning.”

“I wanted to make myself comfortable.”

Mac walked past Jack and went to sit on the couch. He grabbed a decorative pillow and buried his face in it. The soldier said nothing. He just went to sit next to him, and waited for Mac to take the first step towards him.

A good half hour passed before Mac got out of his damn pillow. Jack was starting to cramp from being so still.

“I messed it up, huh ?” He whispered.

“What ? Of course not. Mac…”

“Of course yes ! Charlie is dead ! I had to sacrifice Lasky to save Los Angeles ! My father and my aunt Gwen died trying to protect me ! On top of that, it looks like my relationship with Desi is broken ! I'm not doing anything right ! I should go ! If I stay, I'll end up hurting you too, like I did to Desi, Riley...”

Jack was silent, he let him empty his bag. Who knew how long it had been since he had been able to put words to what he was feeling ? When he felt like Mac was done, he straightened up and turned to him.

“Mac. I've known you for a long, long time. We've been through a lot together, haven't we ?”

He nodded.

“If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you always get back on your feet, no matter what life throws at you. There, she was a bitch, and you had a couple of really bad years. You had to make choices. Very painful choices.”

“But if I had known…”

“No Mac. Not with the information you had back then,” Jack cut in. “Do not compare what you know now with your knowledge then. Sometimes you have to choose between the bad and the worse, and you know it better than anyone. You did what you could, and I'm sure Charlie, Lasky, your father and your aunt are proud of these choices, becauseI know I'm proud of you.”

Jack's voice never got past the whisper. He spoke slowly, taking his friend's hands in his. It was the moment the tears that Mac had been holding back for years decided to escape their prison, and flow freely. He was finally taking the time to mourn. Mourn his friend who died because of him, mourn he only family he had left, mourn the old Mac he knew he would never find again. Jack didn't wait a second longer to hug him, guiding Mac's face to his shoulder. The young man clutched at him as if his life depended on it, and maybe in a way, it did.

Jack didn't know how long Mac had been crying. It could be minutes or hours, and sighed in relief as the heavy sobs turned into quieter hiccups, before stopping.

Mac sat up, wiping her last tears with her sleeves.

“Sorry… and thank you.”

“Family is good for that,” Jack smiled at him. “How about you explain this story to me with Riley and Desi ?”

Jack thought he was hallucinating when he saw the flush on the young man's cheeks. He looked away, and grabbed a few paper clips from the coffee table which he began to pummel, reassuring Jack as the old Mac reappear.

“After the eighteen months that Phoenix was closed, I dated Desi,” he began. “At first everything was fine, but we quickly started to get on our nerves. We had nothing in common. We were just arguing all day long, and never cared about the other favorite hobbies. The only times we seemed to be in harmony were when there was danger nearby. Adrenaline did it all.”

“That’s not a relationship, Mac. You know it.”

“We ended up breaking up violently,” Mac nodded. “We hadn't seen each other for several months before Russ came to me. I was in charge of putting the old team together, while Russ was searching for Matty. I went to find Riley, who worked at a computer tracing center. Jack, I don't know how to explain it to you…When I saw her, it was as if a part in me had finally found its place. I felt good. Relaxed.”

Jack only nodded.

“Except that I had arrived too late. She had rebuilt her life, and desperately sought to separate Phoenix and her love life. So I tried it again with Desi. It was my fault it didn't work the first time around. So I had to apologize and try again. Everything was going well, despite a certain lack of trust between us. Until Codex.”

“Desi turned her back on you, and Riley was the only one who believed and trusted you.”

“I really thought I would die that day, Jack. I saw the missile coming at us, and I wanted so badly to hug her, hug her very tight so she wouldn't have to see our imminent death.”

“If you are also sure how you feel for her, then why not tell her ?” Jack asked confused.

“She doesn't feel the same, and then, what good can I bring her? I'm as broken as a mirror, and I bring as much bad luck. I don't want to hurt her…”

At these words, Jack couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Mac looked at him surprised and hurt. Jack must have seen it in his face because he stopped dead.

“I’m not laughing at you, man. I'm proud that you are finally confessing something that has even been there for ages. But what you're saying is wrong.”

Mac looked at him curiously, and waited for him to continue. Jack leaned closer to him.

“Riley is a big girl, and I don't think it's up to you to decide what's good or not for her. AndI saw the way she looks at you. I can tell you she has already decided that you are the right one for her. Despite the fact that you must have broken her heart a hundred times. So instead of asking yourself questions and feeling sorry for yourself, go work this out with her ! Speak up, and please stop, both of you, to be martyrs. It's good to be generous, but you also have to know when to take what you want before someone else takes it before you.”

Mac didn't say anything, and just looked at Jack. He seemed so sure… but what if she didn't feel the same ? He will ruin their friendship.

“Mac, stop thinking, and go for it,” Jack ordered. “I have to go see Desi anyway. Come on, go.”

As if he was just waiting for this, Mac ran for the front door, grabbing his keys in the process and stormed out. Jack smirked at his enthusiasm, happy that the two most important people in his heart had finally found each other.

He jumped when he got a message from Mac, with the address from Desi, and a short note asked him to tell her he was sorry for causing her pain.

Jack smiled, and left too.

“Let’s finish fixing up the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something very important I wanted to convey in this chapter. Communication is everything in a relationship, with friends or lovers. Because, unfortunately, humans cannot read minds yet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. It's short, but I'm particularly proud of my ending.  
> I hope you will like it !

The drive to Desi's apartment was not very long. Jack parked his car on the opposite sidewalk, and took a deep breath before stepping out of the vehicle. He crossed quickly, and entered the building.

He climbed the stairs to Apartment 7A, and stood there for a few moments. Until the door opens in front of him revealing a closed-faced Desi.

“What do you want, Jack ?” She asked sharply.

“I came to see if you were okay.”

“Well, I'm doing great, as you can see, so go.”

She tries to close the door but was stopped by Jack's hand.

“Look, I know you've never been a fan of sharing emotions, but sometimes you have to put words into what you feel to understand them better.”

Desi continued to stare at him, eyes blank. Jack's were begging.

“Please let me help you…”

Jack thought Desi's five seconds to let him in lasted hours, and he sighed in relief when he saw her shift. He smiled at her and entered.

The apartment was very beautiful and very modern. Jack followed Desi to the kitchen counter, where he sat down on one of the stools while Desi took beers from her fridge. She put one in front of him and opened the other to drink greedily.

“Slowly Desi…”

She sighed and put the bottle in front of her.

“I don't know what I feel Jack. I don't know how I could tell you anything when I don't even know what's going on in my head.”

“So let's start simple. When did you start to feel something for Mac ?”

Desi closed her eyes.

“I immediately found him very attractive. He seemed to know what he was doing, and wasn't afraid to challenge authorities to save strangers. There was a magnetism between us whenever we were in danger ... Then Phoenix closed, and we got together soon after…”

“So you didn't even take the time to become friends before you became lovers,” Jack summed up.

“No, not really.”

Desi took another sip of her beer, and Jack did the same to make her feel more comfortable.

“Then everything went downhill. We were on each other nerves all the time, neither of us liked what the other was doing… We ended up arguing and breaking up violently.”

“You’ve always been pretty violent, no wonder. Mac is more of a pacifist. He doesn't really like conflict.”

Jack's words seemed to have made Desi tilt on something. Her eyes widened, before placing a hand on her face, while leaning it back. Then she laughed. Hysterical laughter.

“That’s… that's why…”

Jack didn't say anything, leaving Desi to make the same conclusions that seemed to have come to him. Without resting her eyes on him, she resumed.

“When Phoenix came back into service, we were arguing all the time. We often put our missions in jeopardy because of our quarrels. It was worse when Codex appeared. It was around then that we got back together. But he never liked me. He lied to me!”

Desi lifted her head and slammed her fist on the counter.

“So is it all his fault ?” Jack asked for the document.

“Of course ! He lied to me ! He manipulated me ! He never trusted me ! Why did he joining Codex without telling me about his plan ?”

“Tell me,” Jack concluded, taking another sip of his beer.

Desi was a force of nature, convinced that she was always right about everything. She had to see her mistakes on her own. Except that she seemed to persist in her self-centeredness.

“Was Mac the one starting the arguments ?” Jack asked.

“No, more like me, but…”

“Did you give Mac a reason to tell you his plan ?”

“He had been through a lot and was no longer stable !”

“Did you really try to trust him ? Or did you just decide that since you have to protect him, he has to trust you foolproof ”?

Desi didn't answer, and looked down at the ground, clenching her fists. Jack sighed and put his beer on the counter. He moved to the other side and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Mac has abandonment issue, Desi. Her mother died when he was five, killed by the CIA if I understood correctly. His father left when he was ten, and didn't give a sign of life until he found him one day after eighteenths years, and found out he had been his boss all along. Nikki, his fiancée, was actually a triple agent who worked undercover for the CIA, and who betrayed his trust. I had to leave myself. Then his father died. Her aunt is dead. He doesn't trust anyone. He is always afraid that he will be abandoned. I think the only person he now believes more than me is Riley, because she's always been there for him, and never gave up on him.”

“But…”

“By the time you stopped trusting him, it was over, Desi. The Mac that came back to you is the one who just wanted to keep peace on the team,” Jack cut in once more. “He knew that if he didn't work things out, you would start fighting like dog and cat again, and after Codex, it was important to keep the team's confidence on top.”

After those words, Jack took his keys, kissed her on the forehead, whispering a 'talk to him' and left the apartment.

He needed a break. Riley was with Mac now, so he didn't need to drop by to see her, and Russ and Matty had already apologized, so he didn't need to pay them a visit.

He went home, took a good shower, and hoped the next day would be better.

He was sorely mistaken.

The tension was palpable when he entered the room. And he quickly understood why. Desi had a baggage on hand, and seemed to be saying goodbye to everyone.

“What is happening here ?”

“Desi has decided to return to the military,” Russ explained with tears in his eyes.

Jack watched him out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow. He returned his attention to Desi who seemed resolved on her decision.

“I see. Are you sure Desi ?”

“I am not made for this kind of work, but I wanted to do you a favor. Now that you're here, I have no reason to stay.”

“It’s wrong !” Riley cried. “You are our friend, we want you with us !”

Desi turned her head in her direction. Riley had tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't the sentimental type, but she didn't want her to leave because of her.

Desi smiled sweetly at her.

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday.”

There was a pause where everyone seemed to take in the fact that Desi had apologized.

“I shouldn't have said that. And I'm sorry for all the harm I've done to you. I knew deep down that Mac wasn’t right for me, but I persisted, and blamed him for my poor mistakes. It’s my fault that he could never trust me, because I never gave him my trust in the first place. It was doomed to fail.”

Mac looked puzzled at Desi's words.

“But Desi…”

“No, Mac. I made you guilty of crimes that were not yours, and I am sorry. You wanted to protect the team by making me happy, but Jack opened my eyes. Neither you nor I need a relationship based on a spirit of dominance,” she continued calmly, raising a hand to cut him off.

“You don't have to go Desi,’ Jack said at last.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

“You can be proud of what you've done,” he whispered to her. “It’s hard to admit you were wrong, and you made it worthy. Your parents can be proud of you. And you have your place among us. I think no one wants to see you go. You are the big sister in our little family, and I'm going to need someone to talk to Riley about girls things.”

He winced as he said that sentence. Desi laughed softly.

“We don't want you to go, Desi,” Mac repeated. “We might not be meant to be together, but I know you can be a great friend, and you give great safety advice.”

He came to take her in his turn.

“I’m sorry for yesterday's slap,” Bozer said, coming over as well.

“It’s okay, I deserved it.”

He joined the group hug, and Riley joined them. None of them saw Russ approaching Matty and heard him whisper.

“How come there's such a harmony today when only yesterday they were yelling at each other ?”

Matty smiled and picked up the paper clip Mac had twisted endlessly. A Phoenix.

“This is the Jack Dalton effect. The family will never be complete without him, and everyone knows that. And he wasn't happy with his family, so he did what he knew to do best since knowing Mac.”

She looked at the group again before turning to Russ.

“Improvise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is how I want Desi to be. I want her to understand that she may be wrong sometimes, and apologize for the wrong she did. I hope she will improve in the real show, because I like her even if I don't like MacDesi.  
> So, what did you think of it ?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble about it, you can comment, or go to my Tumblr ant twitter.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard  
> https://twitter.com/home  
> Thank you for reading it !


End file.
